


Age and Wisdom (are not mutually exclusive)

by Dellessa



Series: Patater Week! [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Alexei found himself pacing. He wasn’t sure how Kent was going to take things, and it left him uneasy. He had not felt this way in all of his long years, but the stakes had never been quite this high either. He had been in love before, but not like this. Kent was the one, he had no doubt about that. He had himself so worked up that he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind when Kent finally entered the room. “Kenny, we are needing to talk.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb. 9- Alternate Universe

Alexei found himself pacing. He wasn’t sure how Kent was going to take things, and it left him uneasy. He had not felt this way in all of his long years, but the stakes had never been quite this high either. He had been in love before, but not like this. Kent was the one, he had no doubt about that. He had himself so worked up that he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind when Kent finally entered the room. “Kenny, we are needing to talk.” 

Kent froze, his eyes widening. “What?” 

“We need to talk,” Alexei said more firmly. He could do this.

“You’re breaking up with me? I---I thought we were doing really well. Like---I---Xi. Please don’t. Just tell me what I’m d-doing wrong. I’ll fix it. I’ll change. Please don’t---” 

“What?” Alexei took a step back. “No, Kenny. No! Not what am mean. No. I’m vampire.” He covered his mouth with his hand, his own eyes going wide. This was not going as he imagined at all. 

“What? Stop joking, Xi. That isn’t funny.” 

“Am not joking. Wouldn’t joke about that.”

Kent clenched his hands together. “This isn’t fucking funny.” 

“Is not being joke, Kenyushka. Is very serious. D-don’t want secrets from you,” Alexei said, looking miserable. “Is very serious thing. So serious. I just don’t want to---” He scowled for a moment searching for the words. “Lie by omission. Is right?” 

“‘Lyosha...you aren’t...” 

“I am, Kenny,” He opened his mouth and Kent watched his canines lengthen. 

“That isn’t real. You know this isn’t funny. And besides. You can’t be anyway. I’ve seen you eat food, and I’ve seen you walk out in the sun.” 

Alexei shrugs, “Legends, not quite accurate. They get some things right, but mostly not so much. Need blood, yes. But garlic, sunlight, crosses, am very fond of all those things.” 

“I don’t understand though. How...I mean. Show me.” He inched closer. “If you really are a vampire, then bite me.” 

Alexei watched him with eyes half hooded, before moving close enough to touch Kent. “Come, we sit. Don’t want you to fall.” 

“I won’t---oh fine.” He let himself be pulled to the living room, and then onto Alexei’s lap when they reached the couch. “How do you...” 

Alexei manhandled him until he was straddling his lap, and then pulled Kent close. He nuzzled the crook of his neck, kissed the pulse point, and then sunk his teeth in. 

Kent gasped in surprise. “Oh.” He had not really believed that Alexei would bit him, or that it would feel this good. He ground up against Alexei feeling himself grow hard, his whole body flushed. Just as soon as it started though Alexei pulled away and sat Kent off to the side, lifting him like he weighed nothing at all. 

“Fuck. You really are.” He touched his neck, and it came back with only a thin trickle of blood. 

“The saliva helps it coagulate faster. Heal faster. In a day there will be nothing to show.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Is not good reaction, Kenny. You mad?” Alexei asked looking worried. 

“No, I’m not mad. I’m just---I don’t know what I am. What does this mean to us?” He hunched in on himself.

“I’m hope it meaning you will accept my proposal. I am thinking you are the one. Am think it for a very long time,” he gave Kent a sideways glance. “I’m hope that very much.” 

“I’m not sure why you would want that. I’m just...” 

“You are best, Kenny, and I love you. Even if you weren’t. I’m love you so much.” 

“Can I think about it then? It’s a lot, Alexei. I don’t know. I’m scared you wouldn’t just---” 

“Won’t get tired of you. Won’t leave you. I’m know this. Have had a very long time to think on this. Played hockey a long time. Roamed the earth a lot longer. Am know my mind.” 

Kent gave him a wobbly smile. “I know you do, Xi. He moved closer, and insinuated himself in the crook of Alexei’s arm, only relaxing when said arm was wrapped around him. “Now...tell me what it is like. Just...tell me everything.” 

“Will take a long time, Котенок.” 

“I have nothing but time, Xi. Maybe even forever.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They spent most of the next day curled up on the couch watching vampire movies while Alexei pointed out the inaccuracies. Kent relaxed minutely, and then completely when he had the epiphany that as much as this changed, it really didn’t change anything at all. Alexei was the same person Kent had thought him to be, albeit with a longer history.

He could work with that. 

“You okay, Котенок?” Alexei asked and brushed Kent’s hair away from his face. 

“I’m fine. Just a lot to think about. So much.” 

Alexei hummed. “Yes, I know. I am springing horrible surprise on you.” 

“Not horrible. Not at all. Just not what I was expecting.” He wound their fingers together. “It doesn’t change anything, I think. I want you, and if this is a part of you. Well, I can accept that. I know I can.”


End file.
